Active tag asset management systems may use short-range readers and embedded active tags to locate equipment, inventory, people and other assets in real time. Active tag locations may be determined from measurements of receive signal strength indication (RSSI), signal angle-of-arrival (AoA), or signal time difference of arrival (TDOA) at and between multiple readers.
For certain readers, however, these signal measurements are not available. It would be desirable to locate active tags without having to measure RSSI, AoA or TDOA.